


In Love with a Rockstar: A Klance Fanfic

by xxmissbunnybeexx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmissbunnybeexx/pseuds/xxmissbunnybeexx
Summary: Lance dreams of being a writer for a large company in NYC but for now he works for a small pop culture magazine and blog company in a small town. It isn’t until he meets his celebrity crush, Keith Kogane, the sexiest up and coming rock star, that his world turns upside down and his dreams start to seem more like they can be a reality.Keith loves the fame but he feels like something in his life is missing. When he meets Lance McClain, a small town farm boy and journalist with big dreams, he starts to wonder if maybe it’s time he let’s actual love into his life and start to show his true colors to the world instead of running to sex, drugs and alcohol to fill the void.This fanfic contains drugs, and mention of sex.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	In Love with a Rockstar: A Klance Fanfic

#### Lance POV

I scrolled through Instagram as I sipped on my coffee and ignored my blank word document. I had to get an article done soon for my job otherwise I won’t have a job anymore. There aren’t any good inspirations around this small town. Even though I work for a local pop culture company, I want to make sure that my writing is good enough for the big leagues. I want to move to New York City one day and write for bigger companies. I sighed at the unapproachable dream and continued to look for my inspiration. A slight blush crept along my face as I saw him. There he was. Keith Kogane. The world's biggest rock star at the moment and he was definitely my celebrity crush. The photo he posted was a shirtless selfie and he was biting his lip. His purple tinted slate eyes felt like they were piercing right through me, looking like the seductive persona he puts out on social media. I shook thoughts away as I read the description.

Killer_keith going to be playing a small show in Pittsburgh tonight! Can’t wait! Stop by if you can, details on our tour site! #BOMtour

My jaw dropped. Pittsburgh is only two hours away. I can get there and maybe get an interview with him and his band. The Blades of Mamora. I quickly chugged the rest of my coffee and put my things away in my bag. In my hurry I called up my coworker and best friend Hunk to see if he would join me on this spontaneous adventure. 

“Lance? Are you running?” 

“No time Hunk. Get ready we are going on a small road trip. Bring your credentials.” 

“Lance what is going on?” 

“I will explain on the way. Be there in ten minutes.” I hopped into my 1971 Jeep Wagoneer and started the engine. “Come on girl. We gotta make it to Pittsburgh.” She started despite needing a lot of work and I was off, Picking Hunk up on the way.

“So let me get this straight…”

“I’m not.” I winked.

“No gay jokes Lance.” I felt him roll his eyes at my shitty joke. “Keith Kogane is playing a surprise show in Pittsburgh and you think that you can just get in?”

“Well I bought the tickets for us while I was waiting for you to get in the car.”

“Yet you can’t seem to buy a new car with that ambition?” 

“Hey. Ol’ Jenny here is a classic.” 

“You have no AC and the radio doesn’t work either. I’m pretty sure you need new brakes and you definitely need to fix like everything else.”

“Pshh. She is still moving.” 

“Anyway. How are you even going to get an interview?”

“Well I was hoping we can use my charm and your friendly aura to ask for an interview for our company.”

“That seems like it would be too easy.” 

“Well it’s a start.”

“You just want to see him live.” I felt my face turn red. “Plus if you got the chance to speak to Keith Kogane you would probably stand there and stare at his face not being able to say anything.” 

“Hunk!” 

“What?” he laughed “This is your biggest celebrity crush.”

“I also really want to write a good article. And an interview with the Blades of Mamora would give our little blog a big boost.”

“That is true… Hey is this the place?”

“Yeah. Let’s find parking and maybe go in early to find a manager or something.” Hunk nodded in agreement and I drove around to find a good parking spot. After that we walked into the building and went up to the front desk. “Hi. My name is Lance McClain and this is Hunk Garrett. We are with Galaxy by Garrison, a pop culture blog company, and we wanted to know where we can find the manager of the Blades of Mamora to get an interview.” I smiled fondly at girl behind the desk. She had long blonde hair in pigtails and purple circle lenses on. Her name tag said Nyma on it. She looked up at me from her computer and then back down to search for something. 

“Well… normally you would have to contact the manager but they did just arrive so I can call him down here for you and you two can take it from there.” 

“Thank you so much Nyma.” She blushed slightly and dialed the phone. 

“Hello yes? Mr. Shirogane there someone down here who would like a word with you if you don’t mind. Okay. Thank you. They will be here in the lobby.” She hung up the phone. “You two can sit over on the couch while you wait. He will be down in a couple of minutes.” 

“Thank you.” I smiled and waved before turning on my heel and heading towards the couch with Hunk. A couple of minutes later a tall muscular man with platinum white hair walked up to us. He wore a black leather jacket with the Blades of Mamora logo on it and under the logo it said Shiro “Manager”. 

“You are the one who wanted to speak to me?” I realized I was just staring at how attractive this man was. 

“Uh. y-yes.” I fumbled for my ID card. “I’m Lance McClain from Galaxy by Garrison and this is Hunk Garrett. We are a small pop culture blog and we wanted to know if we could get an interview or something with the band?” I was trying to work my charm but he was making me flustered. 

“It would be really helpful for our company to get an interview with a popular band.” Hunk added, saving the conversation. Shiro sighed.

“Look… normally the bands interviews are scheduled in advanced. We are really busy. But we are ahead of schedule… so you two can get an interview after rehearsal.” He looked at his phone. “You two can follow me to the stage and watch them rehearse.” Hunk and I nodded.

“Thank you!” we followed him to the stage. I used to be in theater when I was in high school so seeing back stage is like a total flashback for me. Although this one was huge. The sound of them playing echoed the empty room and then there he was, shredding on his electric guitar and looking like the sex god that he is. I felt my heart start pounding as he turned around slightly and locked eyes with me. I was for sure blushing intensely, especially after he smirked and winked at me. I suddenly lost the act of movement and just stood there staring at him. The band started to play a punk cover of In My Head by Jason Derulo. 

Everybody's looking for love, oh, oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh oh  
You ain't gonna find a dance with him, no oh  
Got a better solution for you boy, oh. Oh

He didn’t take his eyes off of my once as he continued to sing the lyrics. Someone pinch me I just have to be dreaming. This can’t be real. 

Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head

Was he singing to me? That is just impossible. He couldn’t be. Our eyes were still locked on eachother. 

Some dudes know all the right things to say, oh oh  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay, yeah

Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

Why do I suddenly want more than a stupid celebrity crush? Why do I want to be with him? Go on cool adventurous dates with him? 

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head

Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

In my head, I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screaming more  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head, it's going down  
In my head

Watching him perform up close is so much more different than just watching live performances on YouTube and reading articles and interviews. Streaming their music and listening to his voice is nothing compared to this right here. It felt right. It felt intimate and engaging. Keith put down his guitar and walked towards us. Shit. What do I say?

“Hey.” He spoke in a low husky voice. I wanted to say hi back but my mouth only hung open with no words coming out. “Uh. Who are you?” He smiled but had a confused look on his face. He was directing the question towards me? Isn’t Hunk next to me? I can’t move so I don’t know. 

“Th- The name’s Lance. I’m a - uh journalist…”

“Really? You work for like Buzzfeed or something?” 

“N-no. Galaxy by Garrison. Just a small company.” 

“Cool.” He smiled and looked me up and down. 

“These two wanted to interview the band.” I heard his managers voice speak. “I figured why not since we have some time.” 

“Oh okay. Sure why not. I want to be interviewed by this one.” Keith swung his arm around me which made me panic inside. “He’s kind of cute.” I heard Hunk start to chuckle behind me. 

“Keith.” Shiro said sternly. 

“Shiro it’s just an interview don’t worry.” The rest of the band walked up to us. 

“Lance, Hunk, this is the rest of the band. Axca plays bass, Zethrid plays the drums, and Ryan plays keyboard or guitar. Also…” Shiro pointed to a couple of other people talking off stage. “The girl with the long rainbow hair is Zethrid’s girlfriend Ezor, her and Keith make all of the designs and James is head of marketing. My husband Curtis and I handle pretty much everything else.” 

“Ah so you guys are all like a family. That's so cool.” Hunk mentioned. I was too busy taking in the fact that Keith still has his arm around me. 

“A little too much like family.” Keith snickered. “Shiro is my brother. Well… step brother.” I remember reading somewhere that Keith had a brother who worked with the band but I wasn’t expecting him to be the manager. Keith looked at me. “Why don’t we go upstairs to the dressing room. You probably have some questions for your interview. We can rotate.”

“Yeah okay.” I followed Keith upstairs, leaving hunk with the rest of the band. I do want to interview them as well. Getting everyone’s take on the band would be cool. 

“So… why did you want to come here to interview us?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking the questions?” 

“I just want to know a little bit about you.” he chuckled.

“Why?”

“Humor me. Please.” I stared at him as he held the dressing room door open for me to walk in. I sighed and walked inside and sat on the couch. 

“I just want to be inspired to write again. You inspire me. So when I saw that you were playing nearby I had to take my chance to try and get an interview with you guys.”

“Is that all you want?” I thought about that question. What do I want out of this? What even is the topic of my article? I find his life so interesting and nothing like the small farm life I live. 

“I want to know what it’s like to be in a band. What is it like to be on tour? What is your day like? And what do you do when you aren’t performing?” 

“Well, being in a band is cool. You get to perform and have fun with your friends. I love being on the stage and putting on a great performance. But you probably already know that from other interviews all over the place.” Keith sat next to me on the couch and the questions I had thought of before were disappearing. He made me so nervous. “You don’t need to be so nervous. I don’t bite… much.” He leaned in close to me and smirked. Is he going to kiss me? The fan boy in me is freaking out but I need to be in journalist mode. This is unprofessional. I have to stop him. But I really don’t want to. He lifted his hand up to my face and traced my jawline with his finger. I bet he could hear my heart pounding as he leaned in even closer. 

“W-wait!” I pushed him back. “This is- I can’t. I just want to get an interview.” I managed to word vomit out. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “Although for the record. I wasn’t lying when I said you are cute.” 

“You don’t even know me though. And yeah, kissing you would be amazing because you are like my celebrity crush and…” Oh no my word vomit is happening. “...I find you really attractive and this was all impulse because I think you are so cool and it would be so amazing to even get a date with you but you don’t really seem to date which sucks but I can still dream right?” I need to stop talking. “I mean I guess I find your life amazing because you get to travel and see different places and spend it with your friends and all I want is to go to New York and live and work in the city.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa. Lance calm down.” He chuckled. His laugh is so cute. Kind of the opposite of his image. 

“Who are you really like Keith?” He looked at me shocked. Has no one asked him that?

“What do you mean?” 

“Like do you put on an act on stage and online? Are you really this sexy, punk god? Or are you actually really soft and romantic?” 

“What I put out there is who I am.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Next question.” Keith gave me a cold stare. It was like he had a mask on and it wasn’t meant to hurt anyone, he just wanted to protect himself. Why though? How can I ask him without getting him mad at the questions. 

“So… Shiro is your step brother? Your mom or dad remarried then?”

“Um yeah. My mom. My dad was killed in a fire. Just doing his job.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. I was still a child. Maybe like seven or something like that.” 

“You and Shiro get along?” 

“We do actually. He’s not like my evil step brother or anything like that. Although he doesn’t know when to give me my space. He is my manager but he is also my brother so there is a line that needs to be drawn.”

“Have you two ever fought about that?”

“Oh yeah. All the time. He just needs to be reminded when to be a brother and when to be a manager.” 

“I have two older brothers and two older sisters. I also have a sister in law and a niece and nephew.”

“Big family.” 

“Yeah. We live on a farm a couple of hours from here.”

“I wish.”

“What? You want to live on a farm?”

“Sometimes the big life is too big. Sometimes I just want to escape to a place like a farm where it feels quiet and at home.” 

“Yeah. It’s like that all of the time. Which is why I want a life like yours.” There was a knock on the door and Shiro walked in with Acxa. 

“Sorry. It’s time to rotate now.” A wave of sorrow came over me. I wanted to talk to Keith more. I feel like I didn’t really get much out of him. 

“Uh yeah sure, we are pretty much done here.” Keith stated and walked out of the room with Shiro as Acxa sat down next to me. She smirked at me.

“Don’t fall for his sexy charm okay. He uses it to get out of interviews and anything he doesn’t want to do. I’m surprised he wasn’t making out with you.” 

“He tried but I told him no.” 

“Someone told Keith Kogane no? He must really like you if he let you get away with no. Unless you are straight which I highly doubt because of the way you've been ogling at him.” I felt myself start to blush.

“I’m biselxual FYI and I wasn’t ogling… I was observing…” Acxa laughed. 

“Yeah… okay.” 

#### Keith POV

I walked out of the room with my thoughts swirling. What was with that guy? He seemed like he would be easy but he just wanted an interview… is that all I am? An Interview? Why was he making me feel like this? Lance said he wants my life, well he can have it. I don’t want this anymore. I shook my head.

“Hey shiro, I’m just going to get some air.” I headed towards the stairs and went to the roof of the building. I took out my pen and took a couple of puffs. Getting high usually clears my head. I closed my eyes and waited for it to kick in as I felt the cool summer breeze blow against my skin. The second my eyes were closed, the image of Lance appeared. “Ugh.” I groaned and opened my eyes to watch the sunset over the city. Taking a couple of more hits, I headed back down to the stage and put my pen away in my pocket. 

“Keith.” I turned around to see Acxa walking back to the stage. “So what do you think of Lance? He is pretty sweet.”

“Hm. Yeah. Like candy.” I said sarcastically. 

“Oh come on. You like him.” 

“I don’t know the guy.” 

“Hey did you just smoke? Dude come on we have a show.” 

“I perform better when I’m high. Relax.” Acxa gave me a concerned look. “What?”

“I don’t know. It’s like every time you get stressed or something doesn’t go the way you want you run to like drugs and alcohol.” 

“Don’t forget sex.” I laughed.

“This isn’t funny Keith. Take this seriously. Please. We all love you and the band.” 

“Yeah yeah.” I picked up my guitar and started playing it to drown her out. I didn’t want a lecture right now. After a couple of minutes Shiro walked up to me.

“Keith.”

“What? What does everyone want with me today?”

“Chill. I was just thinking that it is almost time for a new single. Maybe you can take the next two days we have off to write a little something we can start to work with?”

“Yeah sure whatever.” 

“Okay well. Show starts in an hour. Go get ready.” I sighed and put my guitar down. “Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“Who are you playing for?” 

“What?”

“Think about it.” Shiro walked away. I was done with questions for today but that one stuck to my brain like glue. Who the fuck am I playing for anyway?

#### Lance POV

Hunk and I walked back to my car after the show pumped. It was the best concert I have ever been to.

“Wow Lance. They were so great in person. And we got some great notes for your article.”

“Yeah. Thanks Hunk. You are the best friend ever.” 

“Is something bothering you?”

“No. I just thought Keith would be different. But he seemed to be hiding something ya know. Like he has this mask on. I kind of want to know why though.” We got into my car and I tried to start it. 

“Maybe you should write about that?”

“About Keith wearing a mask? But I don’t have an answer to why.” 

“Then get it.” 

“It’s not that easy. He wouldn’t tell me anything truly personal.” I tried starting my car again. “Fuck.” 

“What?”

“Ol’ Jenny isn’t starting.” I laughed nervously.

“Lance I told you to get a new car months ago.” 

“I have attachment problems!” Hunk sighed and pulled out his phone.

“I’ll see if there's a mechanic nearby.” I nodded and pulled out my phone. 

“I’ll check too.” after a couple of minutes the parking lot became empty and no one was open. I sighed and put my phone down in defeat. “I guess I will go see if anyone is still inside.” I left the car and headed back inside the building. That girl Nyma was nowhere to be found so I headed upstairs. Maybe the band was still here? I knocked on the dressing room door.

“Yes?” I Keith’s voice responded. 

“K-keith? It’s me Lance. Um…” the door swung open and Keith stood there towering over me with a scowl.

“What do you want?”

“It’s just that… my car won’t start and I just need help jumping her or something.” He stared at me for what seemed like a lifetime and then he just rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s go.” he pushed passed me and started to head downstairs and out to the parking lot. I followed behind in silence until we got to my very lonely Jeep. “This is your car?” he asked mockingly.

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” 

“Uh. No…” Hunk got out. 

“Oh man thank you Keith for helping.” 

“No problem.” I popped the hood and he took out a small flashlight to look for the problem. 

“Do you… work on cars a lot?” 

“Yeah. I like working on bikes more but I do cars too.”

“Cool. I don’t know anything about cars. It would be nice to learn though so I wouldn’t have to ask for help.”

“Is that you trying to flirt with me?” 

“What?” I blushed as I continued to watch him fiddle with everything. He rolled up his sleeves and that made him ten times hotter. Not to mention that his ass looked amazing in the skinny jeans he was wearing. Hunk nudged me and broke my fixation on Keith. He was smirking at me and making a face that clearly said ‘flirt with him more’ and I glared at him. Keith turned around to look at me.

“I checked everything. Seems petty shot honestly but I could see if we can jump it with my car.” Keith pulled out his phone and sent a text. “Shiro will bring it around in a couple of minutes.”

“Thank you Keith.” 

“Yeah whatever.” I could have sworn I saw him blush before he looked away from me. The street lights left a faint glow against his long soft looking hair and his soft skin. I just wanted to caress it and hold him. I shook the thoughts away. Keith Kogane is not looking for a romantic relationship. He is a famous rock star who can do better than a small town farm boy wannabe journalist. There was a breeze and I shivered. Even though it’s summer, it did just rain a little and the night air is slightly chilly. “Here.” Keith handed me his bomber jacket and I took it in my hands and stared at it. “Well… put it on. Aren’t you cold?” I nodded and put it on. It was warm from his body heat and it smelled like cologne and weed. Was he smoking before? I smiled softly and blushed.

“Thanks…” 

“Hey Lance… it’s getting late… I think I’m gonna just get a cab home.”

“That will be expensive Hunk.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I have to go in tomorrow but you are still on your vacation so take your time. I will text you updates on my way home okay. Get home safe. It was nice meeting you Keith” He gave me a hug and walked towards the street to call a cab. There was a heavy sense of awkwardness. 

“Do you smoke?” 

“Yeah? You got a problem with that?” he put up his wall. Was that a touchy subject?

“No… Iv’e never done it so I uh can’t really judge it without knowing…” Keith looked at me weird and then pulled something out of his pocket and opened it up. He then handed it over to me. “What do I do?” He kind of just decided to put the end of it in my mouth.

“Just like breathe it in.” I followed his instructions. “Hold it there for a bit.” it was the weirdest feeling. It felt dry. “Let it out.” I let it out and started coughing. He laughed at me.

“Not bad for your first time.”

“I hate it.” I continued to cough. He reached into my car and then handed me the water bottle I had sitting in there from before. I took it and drank some water from it. 

“Want more?” he held out from what I could see is a pen now under the low light. I grabbed it and took a couple more small hits. He chuckled and took some himself before putting it back in his pocket. 

“We can wait inside my car… it’s kind of chilly.” he nodded and got in the passenger seat as I got in the drivers seat. Honestly I know that wasn’t much but I felt everything start to get louder in my head. 

“So… you uh, know what you are going to write for your article?”

“I have no idea.” I stared straight forward and kept my eyes glued to the light post in front of us.

“You okay buddy?” 

“Mmm.” He laughed his cute laugh. 

“You really are cute.” he took ahold of my hand. “You are doing great.” 

“You find this amusing?” 

“Just a little bit.” 

“I know what I want to write about.”

“That was fast. What is it?”

“You.”

“Well duh.”

“No I want to do a full story on you. Your life, your thoughts, your feelings.” I looked at him and stared into his beautiful purple tinted slate colored eyes. “I want to write about who you really are.” 

“People know who I am.”

“Bullshit.” he was thrown back for a second and let go of my hand.

“Hey your lucky I’m even helping your sorry ass. I have other priorities.” 

“Then why are you here?” He stared back at me in silence. 

“Like I said… I find you cute.”

“So you just want to sleep with me?”

“No… I- no…” I rolled my eyes at him and stared back at the pole crossing my arms. “I’m sorry.” I slowly turned towards him. “It’s just that, it is your job to write about me for your company and I just don’t want you writing anything… bad about me… or different.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“If the media found out that… If anyone found out. That I really don’t want to do this anymore…”

“What are you talking about? You are so talented. When you perform its like I feel happy and inspired. I want to continue to watch you play music for the world. Forget about the media. Think about the people who look up to you Keith. Your fans love you and they want to know the real you.” 

“Do you really think that?”

“I’m talking as your biggest fan right now, not as a journalist.”

“You are starting to become more than a fan Lance.” He laughed. “And more than a journalist.” 

“A friend?”

“Yeah… sure…” For the first time I saw a genuine smile from Keith. A smile that could light up the world. He stared back at me and either I was stoned and my mind was playing tricks on me or Keith was actually leaning in closer to me. He shifted his gaze to my lips and I shifted mine to his. They looked soft and kissable. He had snake bites which added to his attractiveness. I lifted my hand to his face and gently brushed my thumb over his lips. We were now close enough that our noses were touching, just a little bit closer and I could kiss him. My heart was beating so loud that it made my ears ring. My attention got distracted by car lights pulling in front of my car. Keith and I quickly pulled away from each other and got out of the car. Shiro got out of the car and I realized it was a red McLaren 570GT. 

“Oh my god please don’t taint this beauty with my Jeep trash.” Shiro laughed. 

“You need to get home Lance.” 

“Shiro no. I will get her towed I don’t care.” 

“You just want to make out with my brother.”

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled. I blushed and looked down at the ground which was spinning. I was so close to kissing him again. Maybe it just isn’t meant to be. “Ugh. I’ll drive you home Lance.” 

“What? You don’t have to do that. I live like two hours away.” 

“You have nowhere to go right now Lance.”

“You are not driving anywhere. Give it to me.” Keith groaned and gave Shiro his pen. 

“I will be fine a little bit. I can drive him home then.” 

“Keith I really don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Shiro just let it go.” Shiro sighed, tossed Keith the keys and walked back inside. I was starting to feel like myself again but everything still felt… loud. “Wanna sit inside?” Keith pointed to his car and I nodded furiously which made me a little dizzy. He opened the door for me and I sat inside. He then closed the door and got in the driver's seat. It was oddly comfy and it smelled brand new. The inside was red and black leather with carbon fiber details and I was living my best life. Keith turned on the radio and played some music from his phone. It sounded amazing to me. I stared at my Jeep. She was a hand me down from my brother but I drove everywhere with her. I didn’t want to let her go but Hunk is right. I have no excuse as to why I am driving an old rusty wagoneer. I make enough to get a new car, maybe not like this but I can get another Jeep if I wanted. Maybe a Rav 4. “Uh. Lance? You good bro?” 

“Hm?”

“You are staring off into space.”

“Oh yeah. Just thinking of what car I should get. I like Jeeps…”

“Oh yeah? I like Subaru.” I slowly looked at him like he was crazy. “Hey, just because I drive a McLaren doesn’t mean that’s all I drive. My first car was a white 1996 Subaru Forester. I still have it, runs better than your Jeep.”

“Ol’ Jenny has been with me for like my entire life. She was my brothers and he gave it to me when he got married and got a minivan.” Keith snickered. 

“You called your Jeep Ol’ Jenny?”

“Yeah. What is your Subaru’s name?”

“Houston.” I burst out laughing and Keith started to laugh as well. “I know it’s stupid oh my god. But when ever I had a problem with it I would say ‘Houston we have a problem’ and Shiro would just look at me like I made the worst joke in history.”

“That is the worst joke in history.” I like this side of Keith. It’s so much more different than his sex crazed persona he always puts on. The side that the media doesn't know and I want to keep it like that. I feel special. “You have a great sense of humor.”

“Thanks…” A moment of silence lingered over us, like we didn’t know what to say next? I feel myself starting to like him more than just a stupid celebrity crush. He is an actual human being with feelings and a life off of social media. He is just a goofy guy who loves to perform and I want to spend more time with him. I feel like I am procrastinating going home but my mom must be worried. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to her quickly. My phone was sitting on ten percent battery life.

Lance: hey mom. Gonna be home late. Car broke down. Don’t worry I am with my friend. Love you.

Mom: Okay dear. Love you. Time for a new car finally!

She would be excited about that. I quickly checked my messages from Hunk.

Hunk: Hey got an uber. I’ll text you when I get home!

Lance: Okay! Phone is dying but still let me know.

I opened up my instagram and scrolled through my notifications. I realized I didn’t post anything about tonight. I should wait until I write the article though. Instead I have likes and comments from the coffee picture I posted this morning. 

“Oh your Instagram? Can I see?” I felt myself blush a little.

“Oh uh. Sure.” I handed over my phone to him and he plugged it into the charger while he scrolled through my account. 

“You take great photos.”

“Thanks. I minored in photography in college.”

“That’s adorable.” he chuckled. “What made you want to become a journalist?”

“I don’t know. I just always loved writing and reporting. I was part of my high school daily blog, I also wrote short stories and stuff like that.”

“That’s cool… Do you think you can help me with something?”

“What is it?”

“Well I need to write a new song and I want to know if you can help me. I get way into my head sometimes and then I get frustrated.”

“I’d love to help you… but aren’t you on tour?”

“We have off the next two days to relax before our show in New York.” 

“You should spend some time on my farm. It’s super peaceful and quiet there. We have a guest bedroom you can stay in.” Although I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to stay in my room. Shut up Lance what are you thinking?

“Wait really? You would let a total stranger stay at your house?”

“Do you really think I see you as a stranger? Yeah we have only spent a couple of short hours together but you have become a friend to me. I am so happy that I was able to even meet you Keith.” 

“Y-yeah. I am pretty happy I met you too… let’s get you home…” Keith started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. I entered my address in the GPS and we were off to my house. I was starting to internally freak out. I am bringing home a rock star to my house. How the hell do I explain that to my parents? 

#### Keith POV

Lance seemed to keep busy with his phone the whole drive. I had nothing else to say to him. I didn’t know what to say to him. He was starting to grow on me and I felt different. I don’t just want sex from him. Maybe something deeper than that? I shook my head. No no. I just met him, but I feel like I’ve known him my whole life. I just feel so comfortable with him around me and I can start to be myself again. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. I pulled into his long dirt driveway and parked next to the cutest little farm house. It was hard to see at night but it was definitely an old house. I got out of the car and then went to go open the door for Lance. 

“Oh. Thanks.” he hasn’t spoken in an hour and a half. I held my hand out and helped him out of my car, pulling him close to me. I could get lost in those blue eyes. The moon was creating the perfect amount of light to see them. Lance was slightly taller than me but I liked that and I could spend all day counting the freckles that scattered his face on his tan skin. This feeling is familiar. Is this love? No it can’t be. You can’t love someone you just met. Or can you? “Um we should go inside…” he pulled away and led me on to the porch and through the front door. The lights were off which meant that everyone was sleeping. We went straight up the wooden stairs, trying to not make too much noise. And then down the hallway to the room at the end. Lance opened the room and peered inside, he then closed it, groaned and pulled me to another room which was right next to it and closed the door behind him. “I’ll set up the bed tomorrow. Sorry my mom uses it for storage…” he whispered. “You can sleep in my room tonight if you want.” 

“Beats sleeping on the tour bus two hours away.” I laughed quietly. 

“Take the bed. I will uh, make a nest here on the floor.” he chuckled. 

“Awe you don’t want to cuddle?” I teased him. 

“Inappropriate.” I pouted and crossed my arms. “No Keith.” 

“Fine.” he handed me a t shirt and pj bottoms and I started to change.

“I have a bathroom you can change your clothes in.” he started blushing and looked away.

“Well you’ve obviously seen me shirtless. You like my instagram posts all of the time. This is like that but I’m here.” 

“Hey! That was before we were like friends okay?” 

“So before you had a super huge crush on me and now what?” I smirked at him.

“S-shut up.” I climbed into his bed after changing and snuggled into his mattress. It felt so nice and soft. I haven’t been in a real bed in months. We have been on tour since Canada and then straight through the United States and next we are going to tour Europe. I sighed at my busy schedule and the thought of not having Lance around. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It just feels nice to really relax for once. After New York, New Jersey and Connecticut we are leaving for a tour to Europe…”

“I won’t see you for a while then…” 

“I won’t be back for another three months…” 

“Oh… that’s… a long time…”

“We have two days together though. Let’s make the best of them.” He nodded and laid down in the next of blankets and pillows he made. “Good night Lance.”

“Good night Keith.” 

#### Lance POV

I woke up with the worst back pain and then I realized I was on my floor. My alarm started blaring which meant it was four thirty in the morning and it was time to start my day. Unfortunately I got home at like two in the morning last night. I heard a low groan on the bed next to me. Oh right… Keith spent the night. I rolled over to face the bed and Keith was glaring at me with groggy eyes.

“Why must you disturb my slumber.” I chuckled with a hoarse throat. His concert really took out my voice. Shutting my alarm off I stretched and sat up. 

“Sorry I start my days super early.”

“Let me guess. You go to sleep usually at like eight at night like a nerd.”

“Yeah. Sleep is important.” 

“What do you even do at this hour?” I stood up and went to my closet to grab some joggers, a t shirt and a light hoodie. I then grabbed another set and handed it to Keith.

“I’ll show you.” I smiled and he groaned more.

“This better be good.” 

“It will be worth it… just keep up.” I teased as I changed into my work out clothes. He looked at me but did the same without questioning. He seemed to not be able to focus much in the morning. We did only get like two hours of sleep though, so I don’t blame him. “What size are you?”

“Hm? Shoes? Um… 10?”

“Cute.” I smirked and dug into the back of my closet. “My aunt got me these a couple years ago but they are too small. You can wear these.” I tossed him a pair of running shoes and he put them on as I pulled out my usual ones to wear. “Let’s head out.” Keith followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen, then I grabbed us some water bottles to put in my backpack and we left out the back door. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as we got to the street. 

“I hope your stamina is good.” I smirked at him. “Keep up.” And then I was off jogging down the street as I heated his footsteps behind me. I jogged every morning just because I liked the morning air and no one was around. The sun comes up in about an hour which is usually how long I can go for. 

“Hey.” He panted “slow down” He panted again. “I can’t. Keep. Up.” Keith started lagging behind so I reached back and grabbed his wrist to drag him with me. “I haven’t. Ran. Since. High school.” He managed to get out. And I laughed. 

“Come on. I want you to see something but you gotta keep up.” He nodded and pressed on as I started to pick up my pace. When we made it to my favorite spot to stop at he collapsed on the ground. I knelt down and handed him the water bottle. “You did great. But you are really out of shape.” 

“Hey I’m in shape. Just not for running up hill.” 

“You perform for a long period of time on stage.”

“I get adrenaline from the crowd. I also smoke weed dumbass. That’s how I get through my performances. Also why do you run before coffee and breakfast? Are you like an alien or something?” I started laughing at his complaints. 

“Dude look.” I pointed towards the sun rising and watched as his jaw dropped. “I like to jog here and watch the sun rise. This cliff looks over the trees and it’s just really peaceful in the morning. I love watching the world wake up.” A blush covered his face, or maybe he was just red from the run, but Keith gave me the most adorable look I have ever seen. It’s like he was inspired by what I said. “Let’s take a seat on the bench over here.” I pulled him up and we walked over to the bench to sit. As we say in silence watching the sun rise I realized I never let go of his hand so I quickly pulled it away and shoved my hands in my pocket. Keith looked at me and pouted before he put his arm around me and scooted closer. What am I supposed to say to him. He has his arm around me, and not like before from when I first met him. This had a romantic feeling to it whereas before it was more of a flirty and empty gesture. I turned my head to face him and felt my heart start pounding because of how close he was. We almost kissed two times before, what would make this time any different. I’m falling in love with a rock star and I don’t know what to do. Does he like me or is this just a hookup? Keith would be leaving for Europe soon so a relationship would be hard. I frowned and looked back at the sunrise. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… we should get back soon.” I stood up and stretched. 

“Oh… um. Okay.” His voice was empty and broken but I ignored it and started to run back towards my house with Keith following behind. When we finally made it back I noticed my sisters ogling at Keith’s car in the window and she ducked down when she spotted us coming up the driveway. I sighed as I opened the door. 

“Be warned. My sisters might be fans.” 

“Hm?” We walked inside and Rachel and Veronica’s jaws dropped. 

“K-k-Keith Kogane!?” They shouted in unison.

“Lance would you like to explain why Keith Kogane is in our house!?” Veronica demanded. 

“Well uh.” I looked at him and lost my train of thought. How was he so cute and sexy dripping with sweat. “Uh…” 

“Lance and I are friends actually.” Keith answered for me with a sadistic grin. 

“Please not with my sisters.” I glared at him. 

“Jealous?” He winked. 

“No!” I pouted and crossed my arms. “You probably want a shower. Let me show you to the bathroom. And you two.” I pointed at my sisters. “Leave him alone.” They rolled their eyes and I pulled Keith upstairs. I gave him something casual to wear and showed him to the bathroom. I then tidied up my room and set up the guest bedroom for him although I would love to have him in my room again. It was nice to have him there last night, even though I was on the floor. After finishing making the bed in the guest room, Keith walked in. He looked so different in the clothes I gave him which are definitely not part of his style. His hair was still wet and he looked especially cute in the black shirt and red flannel. Keith rolled up the sleeves which is the thing that makes me go crazy and the black joggers fit perfectly on him. 

“You like what you see?” He flirted and I rolled my eyes at him. 

“I cleaned up this room for you tonight. Oh and I cleared off the desk with a new notebook so we can write. Also.” I opened the closet and pulled out an acoustic guitar. “This should help right?” Keith looked at the guitar in awe. 

“I haven’t played acoustic in so long…” he took it and sat on the bed, strumming a few chords. “I forgot how much I love it. Wait. You play?” 

“Just a little. I’m not very good.” I sat next to him. “We can start working on the song after breakfast. I’m going to go take a quick shower. Be right back.” I left the room and shut the door behind me, giving Keith some privacy with the guitar. 

#### Keith POV

Lance left the room and I was alone with my own thoughts. As I strummed the guitar in my hands I began to think about the way Lance avoided our moment while watching the sunrise. Damn it! I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to have a romantic moment. It probably was gross and sweaty and ugh! I know I want him. I want to be his stupid boyfriend and go on stupid romantic dates with him and kiss his stupid face. He probably doesn’t even want a relationship with me. I’m leaving for months soon. We can’t have a long distance relationship like that. Damn it! Why do I have to live this life? I just want a normal life. I squeezed my eyes closed and let tears fall down my cheeks. All I could see with eyes closed was Lance’s bright smile. 

Seeing you was so bittersweet I almost died.  
My heart jumped but my head kept screaming: why?  
And I almost thought that I could change the past.  
And I almost, but that never really lasts.  
Oh And I'm shot.  
Oh baby I'm shot.  
But I'm not.  
Whatever you wanted.  
Forever just wanting.

You.

I started to softly sing Man Down. I haven’t sung something raw like this in a long time. 

And I hope you notice.  
And could come around.  
'Cos I always blow it.  
And run it into the ground.  
And silence keeps me frozen.  
And you won't make a sound.  
So I hope you notice.  
Screaming man down.

My fingers plucked softly at the strings. I let my feelings guide the way I played an acoustic version of this song. 

And I'll only say this one time.  
Your headlines won't get none of my time.  
Yeah I'm lying.  
'Cos I still can't find out.  
Why I'm so divided.  
Replay those few days over.  
Somehow I'll find it.  
Somewhere in your words.  
When you leant on my shoulder.  
I might act distant but I swear that it's not over.  
I don't want to hear it.  
But I gotta know, yeah I just gotta know.  
Is there a reason, do you care if I'm still breathing.  
Or am I insane?  
For thinking we could've made it.  
Oh baby we could've made it.

Oh baby I'm shot.  
But I'm not.  
Whatever you wanted.  
Forever just wanting.

You.

But you'll never know it.  
'Cos I'm just way too proud.  
Hide behind my ego.  
Block the whole world out.  
And these words they don't come easy.  
And they don't come loud.  
So you'll never know it.  
Screaming man down.

I slowed down. My voice was cracking from crying which I had no idea I started crying so much. 

I just saw God.  
I just saw God.  
Outside the liquor store.  
You told me  
I was lost.  
I... lost.

“That was beautiful.” My head quickly shot up in shock from hearing Lance’s voice. His hair was dripping wet leaving the area around his neck and shoulders damp on his blue v-neck t-shirt. Lance was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and looking so soft and beautiful. “I didn’t know you even listened to that kind of music. So different from what you usually play.” 

“Y-you know that song? Wait how long have you been standing there?” I looked down and rubbed my eyes. Lance came and sat down next to me. He brought his hand up to my chin and turned it towards him, brushing away what tears I had left with his thumb. 

“Why don’t you play more like that?”

“I have an image. I can’t just...change…” 

“Artists change all of the time.” 

“I don’t know Lance. That would be a big change.” 

“Keith. Just be you. Listen to your heart and not what society wants from you.” I stared into his ocean blue eyes and felt at ease. Before I knew it Lance was hugging me. It was tight yet warm and comforting. I smiled and let tears fall down my cheeks again. 

“Thank you.” He pulled away and gave me a questioning look. 

“For what?”

“For all your help.” He giggled. 

“Come on. Breakfast is ready.” I put the guitar down and let Lance pull me downstairs into the dining room. His entire family surrounded the dining room and kitchen. “Mama! This is Keith.” His mom was cute and a little bit shorter than I was. She had curly light brown hair and a bright smile. 

“Hello! I was wondering whose car that was.” I blushed. I forgot I had that car with me. It’s so out of place here. “Thank you so much for bringing Lance home last night.”

“Oh uh. Y-you are welcome.” I smiled shyly at her. 

“No need to be shy or formal. Have a seat.” I nodded and sat down next to Lance. He pointed to the two girls from before. 

“You met Rachel my twin sister and Veronica my older Sister.” He pointed to a tall scruffy guy and pretty blonde girl. “This is my older brother Luis and his wife Lisa.” They waved at me and then Lance pointed to another guy who had long hair and a beanie. “This is my other older brother Marco.” He nodded a hello to me. Lance pointed to the kitchen area where two little kids were helping his mom get breakfast together. “Those two are Luis’ kids Nadia and Sylvio. Mama! Where is papa?” 

“He went to got tow your car. Should be back soon.” 

“So are you and Lance dating?” Veronica questioned. My face burned red and I looked down. 

“N-no. We are just friends.” 

“Veronica don’t just ask those things.” Lance said to her sternly. His mom set food on the table and then sat down with the two kids. “Keith is going to stay the night in the guest room if that’s okay. I’m helping him write a song.”

“Oh how lovely. That’s right. Aren’t you a musician?”

“Y-yeah I am.” I stuttered. Why am I so nervous? His family is so welcoming and it’s so homey here. 

“Keith is super famous.” Rachel commented. 

“Well that explains why you drive a McLaren.” Luis added to the conversation. “Do you have any other cars?”

“I do. I have four. Including this one I have a G Wagon, a Bentley Continental GT that my brother drives mostly, and a Subaru Forester.”

“A Subaru?” He questioned and Lance snickered. He remembered our conversation about my first car. 

“Yeah. It was my first car. Kind of sentimental to me.” 

“What else do you waste your money on?” Marco spoke. He gave me a cold stare that sent chills down my spine. 

“Marco! Don’t be rude to my friend.” Lance defended me. 

“You probably don’t even know this guy.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“He’s all over social media for being a drug addict and sex addict.” I’m used to hearing those words being said about me but for some reason having it come from Lance’s brother stung. Is that really how actual people see me too? Not just the media? Maybe it is best for a change. The room went silent and I didn’t know what to say to him. I looked up at Marco who was still giving me that cold stare. 

“I’m not really like that. I- um.” I can’t lie to them. I know I have an alcohol problem and I do smoke a lot but I’m not a bad person really. “Look I care about Lance okay? He’s my friend and I would never do anything to hurt him.” Marco stood up and left the room. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for him leaving. 

“Keith sweetie, don’t mind Marco. He’s always had a bad temper.” His mom tried to comfort me but I just stared at my empty plate until a stack of pancakes covered it. I looked up at Lance who happily placed them on my plate for me. 

“You are probably starving. Mama makes the best pancakes.” I looked at him confused. 

“Leave it to Lance to change the subject.” Rachel joked and everyone dove into the food. Lance poured me a cup of coffee and everyone started telling me stories about Lance growing up against his will. I couldn’t help but have that guilt lingering but everyone insisted it was okay and that Marco was just being Marco. After breakfast I help Lance’s mom clean up while everyone went to go do their morning chores. 

“So I take it Lance took you on his morning jog?” she asked me as I dried some dished and stacked them on the counter. 

“Yeah.” I chuckled. “I didn’t realize how out of shape I’m in.” 

“That’s Lance for you though. Always up before the sun rises and asleep before it sets. I was happy he was out late actually.” I looked at her puzzled. “Since he graduated college it’s like he threw away his 20s.” 

“How old is Lance?”

“He’s 27 and has his M.A in Communications. Graduated from Penn State.” 

“Whoa… masters…. Thats…. He put a lot of time into his career. I’m 28 and I never even went to college. I got expelled from high school… got lost… I made some videos of me singing online and they blew up. I’ve been on tour and releasing music ever since.”

“He’s always loved writing. Wants to move to New York or travel and write about other countries. He wants to publish a book too. And just because you don’t have a degree doesn’t mean you aren’t special Keith. Don’t compare yourself to others. We are all valid in our own individual way.” I felt a soft smile spread across my face. Lance had such big dreams. Why is he still here in this small town? I felt happy talking to his mom. She comforted me in a way that I couldn’t explain. My mom was always kind of like a drill sergeant. She cared, that I knew, but she was stricter with me, especially after I got expelled.

“Thanks… I kind of needed to hear that.”

“Of course. And you are always welcome here.” She dried her hands and gave me a motherly kiss on the cheek. As I finished drying the last plate Lance walked into the kitchen with a bucket of eggs and put them in the fridge. 

“Rachel collected the eggs and is cleaning the coop and veronica is tending the garden.”

“Thank you sweetie. Why don’t you go on and help Keith with that song okay?”

“Thank you mama.” He kissed her cheek and pulled on my hand to go upstairs to the guest room. “So…” he sat me down at the desk and tapped on the notebook. “Do you have any ideas of what you want the new song to be about?” 

“I don’t know really. Shiro wants a single. But I just…. I’m not sure.”

“What inspires you to write music?”

“Well… to be honest… I’m usually stoned when I write.”

“Keith.” Lance gave me a stern look. “You are going to have to try without getting high this time.”

“I know I think I just need some air or something. Can we brainstorm outside?” Lance nodded and we headed outside. He led me to the back of the property where there was a small pond with a big tree next to it and a bench. There was a cool breeze that felt great on my skin. Lance went next to the bench and pulled out a blanket from a little basket that was sitting next to it. He shook it out and placed it next to the pond then sat down. I took a seat next to him and started to feel nervous. I like him. I know I like him. I stared at him and lost myself. The morning sun was glowing perfectly against his skin and I could pick out little faint freckles that spread across his face. His V neck shirt showed off his collarbone and I wanted to kiss it. 

“...Keith?” Shit was he talking to me? What did he say? “You okay there?”

“Hm? Mhmm. Just doing my chest-BEST. Uh doing my best to think about a topic. For that song thing you are helping me with.” 

“Right…”

“Yes! Let’s get writing.” He looked at me strange and I just opened up the notebook and started scribbling small things like the date and titled the page song ideas. 

#### Lance POV

I helped Keith for a couple of hours until we got pretty hungry and decided to take a break. We got a couple of ideas and some verses we can work with but next I want to work with the guitar. I sifted through my cabinets as keith sat at the island watching me figure out lunch.

“Would it be wrong if we baked cookies for lunch?” I asked as I stared at the box. 

“We can make them for dessert after we eat lunch.”

“Party pooper.” We laughed and I set the box on the counter as I sifted through the fridge. “Well since cookies are dessert can you preheat the oven? We can start them and then make an actual lunch.” Keith smiled and nodded. He then walked over to the oven and turned it on. “We have big bowls in that bottom cabinet.” I pointed as I took out some vegetables from the fridge and stared at him bending over to get the bowl. No Lance. Don’t think about his butt right now. “Does a buddha bowl sound good?” 

“What the fuck is that?” 

“Like just a bunch of healthy shit in a bowl. Ya know like rice and veggies and shit.” he laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“You want cookies but you eat so healthy.”

“What do you usually eat?” 

“Taco bell? Mc Donalds?”

“So crap. Got it.” 

“Excuse the fuck you. But Taco Bell is like amazing when you are high.”

“Why?”

“Cause its cheap and open late.” 

“You drive a McLaren, you have no excuse to be cheap.”

“That is the perfect excuse to be cheap.” we laughed and Keith started to put the ingredients in the bowl to make the cookies as I made some rice and chopped up some veggies for our bowls. I heated up some black beans as well. “Ick. That looks way too healthy for my clogged arteries. I-I think I feel them clearing up.” 

“Shut up.” I laughed at him and tossed a piece of carrot at him. 

“Oh no! I’ve been hit! Man down, man down!” He stumbled over to me and proceeded to pretend to pass out against me. “I need saving.” I laughed even more. 

“Oh gosh. What ever will I do?” I said sarcastically. 

“I need mouth to mouth!” I laughed nervously and swung my arm around him to put him in a headlock. 

“How about a pounding?” I ruffled his hair, making it a natty mess.

“Kinky.” He laughed out and ducked out of my headlock. He stuck his tongue out at me and gave me the finger. 

“Get back to those cookies.” 

“Fine, fine.” Keith chuckled and went back to baking. My face felt hot from blushing so I kept my head down. I finished making our bowls and set them on the table just as Keith put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. 

“That looks too pretty to eat.” He took his phone out and took a picture. “I have to put this on my stories.”

“People are gonna wonder where you are.” 

“You’re right. Hm…” he started typing. “There.” I stared at him confused and went on to Instagram to check his story. There was my gorgeous Buddha bowl and he wrote under it ‘homemade Buddha bowl ❤️’ and he tagged me, @blue_boy. 

“Oh my god. You tagged me.” He nodded and smiled at me. “You tagged me in your story.” 

“Yeah. I mean we are pretty much friends now.” My notifications started to build up. Usually I get a hundred likes at most on my photos but people are liking and following me by the second. Keith dug into his bowl. “Mmm, this is delicious.” 

“Thanks. So… Europe?” Keith paused and looked sad for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Are you guys going to be sight seeing on your tour?” 

“Definitely.” he was starting to give me one worded answers. I didn’t want him to leave but he is going to and we are going to have to deal with saying goodbye. 

“Are we still going to be friends when you leave?” I looked down at my bowl and poked around the vegetables a bit. 

“Of course. I can’t just not be friends with you Lance. Sure you can be annoying and loud, but your funny and caring and I like that about you. I like everything about you.” 

“Thanks.” I smiled and ate my food. After we finished eating we took the cookies out and let them sit for a bit to cook off. In the meantime Keith and I sat in the living room and watched some TV. 

“Hey Lance?”

“Hm?” I was really focused on watching the Notebook. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?” I quickly turned towards him. 

“A what?”

“You heard me. A date?”

“Keith…”

“Don’t think about me leaving soon. I just. I want to take you out on a date Lance. I really like you.” 

“Um. Yeah. Sure. I want to go on a date with you.” I smiled but internally I was freaking out. An actual date with Keith?

“C-cool. Um dinner and a movie?”

“A classic date. I like that. I’m going to go grab us some cookies.” He nodded and I went into the kitchen. I started to nervously put the cookies on a plate for us and almost dropped them when Veronica walked into the kitchen. 

“So you got a hot date tonight?” She winked at me. 

“First of all that’s none of your business. Also don’t tell mom. You know I’m not really out yet to mom and dad.” 

“Does Keith know?”

“No. I’ll tell him later.” Just then my dad walked in to the kitchen. Why was my family starting to gather in one place? 

“Hey son. Got your car back. Can you help me work on her later?”

“Uhh I have a thing later… with Keith. Yeah. We are working on a song and he has like 2 days off so…” 

“That’s fine then just want to make sure you have a car to be able to get to work.” 

“I know. I will help you out tomorrow.” 

“Okay then.” He grabbed a cookie. “Have fun with your friend.” Veronica stared at me as dad left the room and I sighed. 

“So where is he taking you?”

“I don’t know… I haven’t been on a date since Allura.”

“You and Allura broke up like eight years ago Lance.”

“I know. It’s just been a while.” Keith walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the plate I was holding. 

“Sorry. Couldn’t wait for the cookie. Hey Veronica.” Keith smiled at my sister and she blushed. I felt a sting of jealousy even though he was just being friendly and saying hello. 

“Hi Keith… uh. Have fun on your date!” She rushed out of the kitchen. Does Keith make everyone feel like that? 

“Wanna go now?” I nodded and followed him out to his car. He opened the door for me and let me get in. Has he always done that? I thought about every time he held the door open for me and blushed. He actually has been like that. What other gentleman things has he done. Maybe it was just manners? But the car door thing. I don’t know, my heart was racing. I didn’t even realize he got in the car himself and was pulling out of my driveway. 

“So where are we going?” 

“Somewhere. It will be a couple of hours. I drove fast though so we will be there by dinner. I already made a reservation.” 

“A couple of hours?” I laughed. “Should have brought some cookies for the road.” 

“Yeah. You can connect your phone if you want.” 

“I would but it’s all of your music.” I blushed and he laughed. “I do have some things I’ve recorded in the past.” 

“What!? You have to let me hear that.”

“No oh my god no. It is way too embarrassing.”

“Please?” He pleaded and whimpered. 

“Ugh okay okay fine. But it’s really bad.” I connected my phone to his car and scrolled through my songs to find the ones that I’ve made. I played my cover of 3 Rounds and a Sound by Blind pilot. As the song played I just buried my face in my hands. I sounded so shitty. Keith wasn’t saying anything. I looked over and he was just smiling. 

“Lance. This is really cute.” 

“Cute!?” 

“Yeah. So you normally listen to this indie stuff?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Why the fuck do you listen to my music?” 

“I listen to a lot of different music. It’s something that makes you feel emotions and stuff.” Keith muttered something under his breath. “What?”

“N-nothing.” I could have sworn he said that I make him feel emotions and stuff but I couldn’t hear him. Does he really like me like that? I yawned and curled up in the seat. I felt extremely tired and wondered how Keith was wide awake. In a couple of minutes I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep. 

#### Keith POV

Lance fell asleep as I drove us to our destination. He deserved some sleep after dealing with me. Maybe I should have chose a place closer to his home. But I wanted to show him new things. I parked my car in the parking garage and stared at him. He was so cute when asleep and I didn’t want to disturb him but it’s time for food so I placed my hand on his shoulder and nudged him a bit. 

“Lance. Lance babe wake up come on.” 

“Mmm. Keefe. Five more minutes.” Fuck he’s so cute. His eyes fluttered open and he processed what was going on. “How long was I asleep for?” 

“Five hours.”

“Five hours? Where are we?”

“Get up and you will see.” I got out of the car and went around to open the door for him. I held out my hand to help him out of the car and pulled him close. Lance was still groggy and all I wanted to do was snuggle with him. “Come on.” I grabbed a hold of his hand and we walked out of the garage. “Welcome to New York!” I smiled as the look on his face went from sleepy to shocked. 

“Wha? How? Huh? What?” He looked at me and became teary eyed. “Keith. Keith!” I chuckled at him. 

“I wanted to take you on a date.” I pulled him down the street. 

“I’ve never been here before. What? Wait!” I stopped and looked at him. “You are too good for me.” He began to cry. How do I stop it? 

“Um no I’m not. It’s okay. Really.” I pat his head. “Come on now.” He nodded and let me lead us to the restaurant. We walked into the building and got into the elevator. 

“Where are we?” 

“You will see.” As soon as the elevator door opened he was shocked all over again. A small girl at the podium walked up to us. 

“Mr.Kogane. Welcome. We have your table ready.” She smiled and led us to our table. I pulled out the chair for him and let Lance sit before sitting myself across from him. As soon as the host left I looked at Lance with a smirk. 

“This is a rooftop restaurant. Keith. I can see. The city. Oh my god.” He looked around at the city and the decor of the place. There were a lot of fake candles and plants. It was definitely a romantic aura.

“Like I said. I wanted to take you on a date. I want to treat you right. Whether it’s going on luxury dates like this or just hanging out binging Netflix.” He started to blush. 

“Keith.” He said in a sorrowful tone. 

“I know I’m leaving soon. And it breaks my heart. But I don’t want to leave you behind.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Come with us.”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking about this all day. Lance you want to travel. You want to see the world. And write about it. Come with us and see the world. Come with me.” 

“I-I can’t just… leave… Keith. I have a job here. And friends. And my family.” 

“Lance you have a fucking masters degree and you are working in that small town. I know you love your family and they love you but they want to see you succeed and you can’t do that there.” I waved my hand towards the view. “Look at this. Why are you not here? Why are you just a small town journalist? You could be writing for bigger companies. You could be writing books. Write about your travels.” I let him process for a minute. This is a lot, I mean we’ve only got to know each other for one day but I want to be with him. Lance looked around and took in the view of the city. “Think about it.” I smiled at him and gave him a reassuring look. “You don’t need to make a decision now.”

“I will think about it okay?” He smiled back and started to look at the menu. We spent the rest of our dinner eating and telling each other stories. “...so there I was standing between my college girlfriend and this other cheerleader and it took everything to hold Allura back.” He laughed. “The other girl threw a drink at Allura but it got all over me and the two of them started laughing historically. They actually became best friends after that.” 

“That’s unfortunate for you.” I laughed. “I know an Allura. She is quite the feisty one. Dated her for a month before she broke up with me for some girl.” 

“Oof sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s a model around here.”

“Oh wow you dated a model.” 

“Yeah but at that time I wasn’t sure about myself. I’m glad we dated but I am one hundred percent into guys.” 

“I guess everything worked out then. So what is the plan after this?” 

“Well it’s a surprise.”

“I don’t think I can handle anymore surprises in my old age.” 

“You’re in your twenties. Chill.” We laughed. 

“So are you Mr. Kogane.” 

“Oh my god. Please no I hate that.” 

“Okay fine.” He smiled and my heart fluttered. 

“We should get going.” I signed the check and stood up. I held out my hand for Lance to take and we headed back downstairs to the street. The sun was just about set and Lance was taking in the New York Nightlife. 

“This is everything that I have ever dreamed of. Being here and being in this busy environment.” 

“Why aren’t you here?”

“I don’t know. I got that job back home and then my mom got sick but she’s fine now. I have no excuse to stay but I guess I’m just scared to leave home. I want to spend as much time with my family as possible.”

“We are completely different people.” I chuckled.

“Speaking of my family. I’m sorry about Marco. He had his moments.” I remembered what Lance’s brother said to me. 

“It’s fine. Really. I know what I do I wrong, but I’ve been trying to get better. Really.”

“What do you mean?”

“I used to get really bad. Drink constantly, do a lot of drugs, have sex with different people every night…. but I’ve been trying to change.” I led Lance to the side of a building and knocked on the big black metal door. 

“At least you are trying to change.” 

“Yeah but I like my alcohol, and sex, and I only smoke weed now.”

“Baby steps.” He smiled and I honestly just thought about how I don’t deserve him. How is this guy single? The door opened and my friend Rizavi poked her head out. She blinked through her glasses and smiled wide. 

“Keith! I am so glad to see you. Come in!” We walked inside and Rizavi led us to an upstairs balcony area for VIP access. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great. Rizavi, this is my date, Lance. Lance, this is Rizavi, she manages Altea.”

“Wait. That’s the girl who creates amazing music with a j-pop style to it, and like wears really cute clothes. ” 

“Yeah. She has a concert tonight, so I figured you might want to hang out.” 

“Of course I do.” He smiled and I laughed. 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick, wait here okay?” He nodded and I left him alone.

#### Lance POV

Keith walked away and Rizavi turned towards me. 

“Let me get you a drink.” She turned on her heel and sped off.

“Wai- and she’s gone. Damn she’s quick.” Unfortunately I don’t drink much anymore. I get drunk very easily and I want to stay sober on this date. I looked around at the people and noticed a couple of celebrities but I was too nervous to say anything. They don’t know who I am. I sighed and there was a tap on my shoulder.

“Lonce?” I know that voice. I quickly spun around to see the beauty with short white hair. 

“Allura! Oh my got you cut your hair. You look so good.” We hugged. 

“Yeah.” She giggled “what are you doing here?”

“I’m on a date.” I smiled at her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well my girlfriend is Altea aka Romelle.” I processed the name Romelle.

“Wait wait. Your dating Romelle? The girl who threw her drink on me at that party?”

“Yup. We’ve been dating for a while now.”

“Wow I’ve really lost track of time. And like she’s Altea? She looks so different now.”

“Yeah.” Allura giggles “she’s really cute.” An arm swung around me and I felt myself blush with Keith being so close to me. I am definitely not used to this, especially in front of my ex.

“Hey Allura. I see you met Lance.” Allura and I stared at each other and then at Keith. “What?” 

“Keith… Allura is my ex girlfriend.” I explained and Keith was the one now staring at us in shock. He then started laughing. 

“Oh my god. I dated your ex girlfriend. What an awkward small world.” 

“Wait. Lonce, you are dating Keith?” She gave me a concerned look. 

“Kind of? I mean this is our first date and all.” 

“I don’t think that's a g-”

“Here’s that drink Lance, and a water for you Keith.” Rizavi interrupted Allura but I knew what she was going to say. Keith frowned at the cup but took it anyway and I grabbed my drink from her. I know he has a problem, and it isn’t going to just end overnight, but I do see that he wants to change. Keith is just frustrated with his life right now. 

“Thanks.” I said and took a sip before scrunching my face at the amount of alcohol that was in this one drink. Allura giggled.

“Are you still a light weight?” she mocked me.

“Shhhhhh. I’ll be fine.” 

“We should go say hi to Romelle.” Allura laughed and pulled us to her dressing room. As we walked inside. Romelle turned around in her puffy pastel outfit, covered in glitter and cute makeup. 

“Oh my gosh is that Lancey Lance?” she ran up to me and hugged me tight.

“Hi Romy.” 

“Wow you sure haven’t changed a bit. How are you?”

“I’m doing great. And you are a freaking pop star now? What happened to becoming a nurse?” 

“It just wasn’t for me. Plans change all the time. I live in the moment now.” She stated proudly.

“Well I’m glad you are happy.” she glanced over at Keith.

“Keith.”

“Romelle.” Romelle glanced down at Keith holding my hand and I shyly smiled at her.

“Lance, you’re dating Kogane?”

“Um, kind of, I guess. Tonight's our first date.” 

“And he’s already holding your hand? How formal.” She smirked at him. “Usually by now he’d be-”

“Romelle!” Keith stopped her from speaking and they stared at each other for a moment before Romelle turned on her heel and walked back to her vanity. 

“I need to finish getting ready.”

“We should find a place to watch the show.” Keith pulled me out of the room and down the hall. 

“What was that all about?” 

“Romelle is a lot like Shiro. She cares but she does it in a way that pisses me off.”

“Like a sister?” I chuckled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

“I get it. You know I have all older siblings. They want what’s best for me and sometimes won’t hesitate to push buttons.” Keith smiled at me and swung his arm around my shoulder.

“You are so amazing.” We entered the VIP section again and threw out our empty cups. I was feeling slightly tipsy but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Keith and I sat at a small table by the balcony so we could see the stage. I could tell that he was getting fidgety, probably from being surrounded by the things he wants and trying really hard to not do anything. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Uh, yeah. I just have a headache.” 

“We can go home if you want.”

“No no it’s okay. It’s still early.” He gave me a reassuring smile and Rizavi came back with more drinks for us. Keith again frowned at the cup of water but drank it anyway. I on the other hand frowned at my cup of potent alcohol and began to drink it. 

“I have to go make sure everything is setup properly. Enjoy the show you two!” Rizavi bounced away and I chuckled. 

“She has a lot of pep.”

“Yeah. She’s fun to be around. Are you going to be okay? You already look tipsy.”

“Pshhhh. I’ll be fine.” I drank some more and the lights went dim. “Wooo Altea!” I was indeed not going to be fine. 

_____________

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them shut again at the sight of bright light. A sharp pain shot through my head and I pulled the covers over my head. Wait. Was I home? What time is it? How did I get here? Where’s my shirt? I quickly sat up, which was a bad idea, and realized that I was in my room. I looked around and saw no sign of Keith but I did spot a couple of pain pills and a bottle of water on my nightstand. I took them and buried my face in my hands. Did I really get blackout drunk last night? And while I was on a date with Keith? I’m such a loser. I forced myself out of bed and down to the kitchen. Keith was sitting with my niece at the bay window and he was playing a song on his guitar. 

you are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
The other night, dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Nadia giggled and I stood there smiling like an idiot. My god can his voice cure my hangover. Keith turned around and spotted me standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Well good morning.” He smiled bright. “Sleep well?” I shrugged not knowing how to speak yet. My mouth felt dry and hoarse. I watched him set his guitar down and walk over to the counter. He picked up a small pan that held a sandwich on it and popped it in the toaster oven. “This should help that hangover.” Keith set a timer and then walked over to me to pull on my hand. “You do realize that it’s 3:30 in the afternoon right.” 

“What!?” My voice cracked. “What the hell happened last night?” 

“You mean the part before or after you projectile vomited all over my car?” I stared at him in complete shock. 

“You can bury me now. I want to die.” I sat down on the barstool at the kitchen island and face planted the counter. Keith started laughing. 

“Before I had to drag you out of the venue because you drank so much. I didn’t know how much of a riot you were drunk.” 

“I know. I’m bad. I should have told you.” 

“The best part is when you tried to stand on the bar and dance. Or maybe when I tried to carry you up the stairs but you kept trying to squirm away.” 

“I don’t like being picked up.” I glared at him as the oven dinged and Keith set the sandwich down in front of me. 

“And you know what?” I took a small nibble out of the greasy sandwich that I have identified had eggs, bacon, cheese and hash browns with some of moms homemade sauce. “After you completely embarrassed me in front of my peers, the stares we got as I tried to drag you through the streets of New York, after you threw up in my car which took all morning to clean with the help of your brother and dad” I sunk down in my seat just waiting for him to say how much he didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. “After I struggled to get you to bed and make sure you were comfortable only to have you whine, very loudly, about how much you wanted me to sleep in the same bed as you and I kept saying no” here it comes. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I completely ruined this relationship with him. “After all of the things that happened last night. I have fallen even more incredibly in love with you and I honestly hate you for making me feel so god damn fucking happy.” I sat for a second before realizing what he just said. I looked up to see Keith smirking at me. 

“What?” 

“I thought you were like you know. Perfect? Like you wake up early and exercise and you have a normal family and you have a college degree. I felt so fucking small compared to you. I hated you so much. But I thought you were so attractive and I started to like you and last night you were so fucking imperfect. You were like me kind of when I get wasted. It made me realize what my friends have to deal with all of the time.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. My heart felt torn. How was I supposed to be in a relationship with him? Keith was always on tour and working on music and- “stop thinking about the future. Think about now. I can see it on your face Lance, you are worried because I’m on tour and always working but we can work something out.” 

“I-I uh.” I felt nervous. “Keith I- um.” He sat down next to me and gave me the cutest pout I have ever seen. I stared into his large purple slate colored eyes and melted. “Damn it. Stop being cute.” He pouted even more. “Keith.” I shoved my food in his face and he took a bite. He had food all over his face and we just burst out giggling. 

“Uncle Lance?” My heart stopped and I looked over at Nadia who has been in the room the entire time. I forgot she was there. 

“Nadia please don’t mention this to nana and papa. Please.” Keith looked at me confused. 

“Why?” They both asked. I sighed. 

“My parents don’t know that I like Keith more than a friend Nadia. It’s different.” 

“I don’t get it. It shouldn’t be a problem. Keith is nice. He sings to me and he braided my hair and played dolls with me.” I looked at Keith who was slightly blushing. Who gave him the right to be so cute? 

“You’re right Nadia. Keith is nice. And it shouldn’t be a problem. But I want to tell them myself okay?” Nadia nodded and skipped away. 

“Your parents don’t know?”

“No. I never came out to them. My siblings know. Well. Found out.” 

“How did they find out?” I groaned and shoved the last bite of my food in my mouth. 

“Ey aw ow uch I uss osussed uh ugh.” I Spoke with food in my mouth. 

“Lance. Swallow. And then speak.” I shook my head. “Come on Lance.” I swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“They saw how much I was obsessed with you.” He laughed. “Ugh. It started with just constantly listening to your music and then merch and posters. They also caught me ogling at your posts on Instagram. I might have your notifications turned on.” Keith was smirking at me and chuckling. 

“You are so fucking cute.” 

“Keith.” I groaned. “I’m not cute. I was completely obvious.” 

“Can I ask you something like really personal? And you don’t have to answer me but I feel like if you don’t answer then it’s a definite yes.” 

“What is it?” I asked cautiously.

“Hmm…”

“Keith!” 

“I was just wondering.” He smirked “You were so obsessed with me and I was your celebrity crush and all…”

“Oh god.” I knew the question and buried my head in my hands for the millionth time today.

“Have you ever ya know, masterbated to me?” 

“Ya know. I’m not going to tell you what I masterbate to in general.”

“So that's a yes.” he laughed. I shook my head and stood up.

“I need to go take a shower.”

“A cold one?” I ignored him and went upstairs to go wash away last night. I was kind of embarrassed that he asked that. I mean I have, I just never thought that he would ever ask about it. 

#### Keith POV

I was intrigued at the thought of Lance doing anything and I might have embarrassed him a little bit but it was completely worth it. I felt myself get butterflies thinking about Lance in that way, but I don’t want to rush things with him. He seems to be really hesitant about starting something with me. I wished he would understand that I want to be in a long term relationship. I really have fallen for this dorky guy. I walked upstairs to the guest room I was staying in, guitar in hand, and thought about the feelings I had. I want to write a song for Lance. Maybe he will get that I really like him. Maybe I can sing it at one of the shows. I got to work writing lyrics in a separate notebook than what we were using to work on a new song. I heard Lance get out of the shower and shoved the notebook under my pillow. Lance walked into the room with dripping wet hair and a towel around his neck. 

“Working on something good?” He asked with a more serious husky voice. Maybe it wasn’t husky and that part was just in my head. 

“Mhmm.” I lied as he sat down next to me on the bed. 

“Can I hear?” 

“Oh. Yeah. Totally. You can so hear… the song thing that I was working on.” I started to nervously strum some chords and put together a melody. It was decent for just pulling it out of my ass but it was way outside of my style. It was more serene and raw. 

“Wow Keith. That sounds pretty good. I think we can work with that. Here wait.” Lance grabbed his laptop off of the desk and opened up the voice recorder. “Lets just take a raw sample of that.” I looked at his wallpaper which was an edit of me. It was kind of cute.

“I like your background.”

“Shhhh ignore it and play.” I followed his orders and played the melody again, all while staring fondly at this boy that I’ve fallen for so quickly. My attention was pulled away by a soft knock on the door and it being slowly opened by Lance’s brother Marco. “Hey man what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. Keith, I don’t know your personal life so you are probably a nice guy and all.”

“Hey it’s okay really. I get it all of the time.” 

“I came with an apology gift.” He walked in and handed me a small bag with weed in it and then a small bong he was holding. I looked at Lance with puppy dog eyes and he just chuckled. 

“Fine. we can take a small break. Let’s go somewhere else though.” Lance stood up and put the song book we were working on in a backpack along with the weed and bong. He then took my hand and pulled me out of the room before stopping and turning towards Marco. “You coming?” Marco smiled and followed us outside. Lance led us down a path in the back of his house that opened up to a small clearing and at the edge was an old chevy pickup. It was rusted out and had no tires. Nature was also taking its place with vines and moss covering it. “This is my secret hideout. You both better not tell anyone It’s here.” Lance went to go open the door and make room for us. 

“Are you dating my brother?” Marco leaned into me. 

“Um… no? Yes?” I sighed. “I don’t know honestly.” 

“Do you want to?”

“Of course. He’s an amazing guy.” Marco just nodded.

“Okay guys. Come in.” Lance called us over and I climbed in first, then Lance sat next to me and Marco sat next to Lance. He took everything out of his bag and handed the bong over to Marco, not knowing what to do. Lance studied everything Marco did to learn how to use one. “Your pen is so much easier Keith.” Lance pouted, probably wishing Shiro didn’t take it away. Marco took a hit and then passed it along to Lance who looked so confused. I laughed.

“Here. Take this and light and you lift this piece…” I explained to him and he followed my directions. “There see.” I said calmly as he started coughing. 

“Ugh.” 

“You are doing great.” I praised as I took my turn. It felt great to smoke after not being able to the past couple of days. Well it’s been a day but that’s a long time for me. It’s also been a long time since I’ve had sex or alcohol. Ugh. I feel that headache coming back. I took a bigger hit and passed it to Marco. 

“You okay Keith?” 

“Yeah I just have a headache.” 

“You had one yesterday. Are you sure you’re okay?” Lance asked concerned. I smiled at him. 

“I will be just fine.” We stared at each other in awe and didn’t even notice that Marco was trying to hand Lance the bong. He cleared his throat and snapped us out of it. 

“So… I don’t want to ruin… that… so you take this and I’m going to go.” He smiled at us and got out of the truck. “Oh and don’t worry, I won’t tell mom were you disappear to when you want to avoid doing house work.” Lance chuckled.

“Thank you bro.” Marco waved and left us with each other and weed. Lance took another hit and handed it over to me. “Hey… I’m sorry I ruined our date last night… I should have never started drinking, especially knowing how I get.” 

“It’s okay Lance. It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I’m still falling in love with you.” I saw a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Are you really? Even after I threw up in your car?”

“I told you already. Yes. I really really like you.” Lance fiddled his thumbs and I put the bong down to hold his hands. “Hey. It’s okay to like me back.” 

“I do. I do like you back. But it’s the thought of you constantly on tour, or making music, and possibly not having enough time for me.” 

“I will make time for you.” I gently placed my hand on his cheek and brushed away the tears that started falling. “I will always make time for you.” 

“I still can’t come with you though. I’ll miss you for months!” 

“Hey let’s not think about that right now okay? Let’s just focus on right now.” If I was going to kiss him at anytime, it would be right now. This can’t fail. This can’t be interrupted. We are alone and stoned and I need to kiss him. I leaned in closer to him. We were so close to each other and I wanted this moment to be perfect. Our legs were touching, his hand rested on my thigh and his other hand was intertwined with my free hand. I ran my thumb along his bottom lip and carefully leaned in to where our lips were a hair apart. My heart was about to leap out of my chest I was so nervous. I’ve kissed so many people but this was so much more than just a hookup, this was Lance. My Lance. Before I knew it he closed that small space between our lips and kissed me hard but passionately. I ran my fingers through his soft slightly damp hair and brought my other hand that was intertwined with his around his waist to pull him closer. I didn’t want to stop kissing him but he quickly pulled away and shoved me back. I was shocked and didn’t know what was going on. 

“We can’t. I can’t. You. me.”

“L-Lance calm down. What’s wrong?” 

“I just ugh!” Lance was about to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“What the hell! You can’t just kiss me and leave!” Lance turned towards me with tears pouring down his face. I pulled him into my chest and held him tight, just letting him cry it out for a bit. 

___________________________

It was dark by the time Lance calmed down and we’ve made no progress in writing a song. I have to leave in the morning and I honestly don’t want to even though Lance is coming with us to our last couple shows in America. I held onto him tight in the pitch black woods. Not gonna lie, I really wanted to go back to the house but I also didn’t want to move. The moon light peered through the leaves and left little specks of light, and fireflies filled the area. I felt Lance tighten his hold around my waist as we laid along the seat of the old car. I traced small circles on his back and hummed. Lance was just sniffling now. He’s been upset about everything because of how much I felt like a dream to him and that he didn’t want to wake up. But reality will hit when I’m gone and he’s scared I’ll forget about him and that he was only a fun toy for my days off. I sighed and sat up a bit. Lance picked his head up and stared at me with tear filled eyes. I feel like an asshole right now. 

“Hey, why don’t we make ice cream sundaes?” I smiled at him, hoping that I can try and fix things with something sweet. He nodded and at least it’s a start to mending whatever we are. Lance hopped out of the truck and I followed behind, grabbing our things and putting them in Lance’s backpack. Lance took my hand which threw me off for a second because of how much we didn’t know where we stood relationship wise, but that doesn’t mean I am going to just not hold his hand. It felt soft and warm and it fit perfectly in mine. We headed down the small path back to the house, the darkness surrounded us and the light of the moon was the only thing helping us see. I’ve walked into a bunch of spider webs by the time we got to the open area of his backyard. Lance hasn’t sad a single word to me yet and I was getting nervous as we approached the back door of his house and into the kitchen. He pulled his hand away from mine when we saw his father sitting at the island reading a book. 

“Hey there boys. Had a good day? You two have been working really hard on that song… Is everything alright?” He noticed Lance was upset and started to get up but Lance did a 360 and became completely himself. 

“Yeah dad everything is totally fine. We are just really tired ya know. Gonna make some ice cream sundaes.” 

“Okay well enjoy your late night snack. I’m going to go to bed and let you boys have the kitchen. Good night.” 

“Night dad.”

“Good night Mr. McClain.” He walked away and Lance fell back into his gloomy state I had no idea what was going on through his mind. It was really bothering me because I really want to be with him. Maybe it was my offer? I shouldn’t have offered him to come with us on tour. Maybe it was too big of a decision. We haven’t known each other really for very long. Am I being creepy? I totally am being creepy, oh my god. I’m a total stranger to Lance, to his family. 

“Calm down Keith. You look like you are going to explode.” He finally spoke to me as he set a big bowl on the counter and a couple of different flavors of ice cream. 

“You haven’t said anything to me really since we ya know… What am I supposed to do? Not overthink? You won’t tell me whats really going on in your head.” I looked at the different flavors of icecream and grabbed the strawberry one. Lance handed me a spoon and I began to scoop some into the bowl. He did the same with the banana nut ice cream.

“I told you already…”

“There is definitely more to the story than you are leading on to believe.” Lance grabbed some fruit and toppings and put them on the counter.

“Maybe you are right but I don’t want to talk about it.” I face him and grabbed his wrists. 

“This is our last full night together before I have to do my last 3 shows and then leave and you don’t want to talk about it!? Lance we need to talk now are we are never going to figure this out. We were supposed to be writing a song, and you were supposed to be writing an article, but spending time with you is all that mattered to me. Why don’t you get that. I don’t care about the song anymore, I just want to be with you.” Lance stared at me in shock and then softened his gaze.

“You are such a different person than when we first met. I knew you were a soft person.”

“What?” 

“You put on this whole act of ‘oh look at me, I’m Keith and I’m so emo and sexy and I like drinking and having sex’ but really you are more like ’hi I’m Keith and I like to cuddle and watch shitty romance movies cause I’m actually really soft and sweet’ and honestly I’m so confused by you because I don’t really know who you are.” I took in his words and then started to chuckle. Did he really think that about me? “Oh and your laugh is the cutest thing I have ever heard. I want to make you laugh more. I want to cuddle you and watch shitty movies with you and eat ice cream, because Keith, I have fallen in love with you.” Lance pulled away from my grip and added some raspberry syrup on our sundae and I added some chocolate chips on the banana part. 

“Lance I-”

“But… the reality is… You’re a musician, and you have to travel, and you need to spend time doing press things, writing music, recording, and so much more. I’m a farm boy with a small job, going nowhere and I am okay with that.” Lance started to put specifically blue M & Ms on the banana side which I didn’t eve question because it was kind of cute watching him sift through the bag for his favorite color. 

“Why the fuck do you want to stay here? Don’t you want to travel? Or at least go to New York and work there?” 

“Yeah… I just…” I saw the tears well up in his eyes. “I just don’t want to be alone.”

“What are you talking about?” I added whipped cream and some cut strawberries. 

“I want to do these things but I don’t want to do them alone. I guess I’m just scared of change?” Lance put two cherries on top. 

“Hey… It’s okay. Change is scary… I mean I want to change, but It’s hard. I am scared that people won’t like the soft me, so I continue this persona that I feel like has become me. I lost that soft person I once was until I met you.” Lance nudged my side and took a spoon full of ice cream and shoved it towards my mouth. I ate it and did the same to him. “You can’t be sad with ice cream in your mouth.” we laughed and continued to eat our sundae. “You will get to that point one day. It doesn’t have to be today, but just know that I’m here for you, and so is your family.”

“Thanks Keith.” 

“Anytime… and… I understand if you aren’t ready… for us… I’ll wait.”

“You don’t have to wait.”

“I want to.” I smiled at him.

“Keith.”

“Shhh.” I shoved ice cream in his mouth. “Accept that I will wait, and I’ll accept that you need time… deal?” Lance nodded.

“Deal.” 

#### Lance POV

I sighed as I sat at my desk with a black word document staring at me. I felt worse than when I was sitting in that cafe. I thought that having an interview with Keith would spark some type of new inspiration but now I’m just confused. The clock read 5:42 am and Keith’s tour bus will be here in an hour to get us. Shiro let me give my family as well as Hunk and Pidge tickets to his last show so I’m pretty happy about that. There was a soft knock on my door and Keith poked his head in. 

“Morni-... did you not sleep?” 

“Hm? No…” 

“You can sleep on the bus if you need to.” He walked up to me. “Writer's block?” 

“Yeah.” He sat on my bed and dangled his feet since my bed was kind of high off of the ground thanks to the storage drawers underneath. I smiled at how cute he looked in my black pj shorts and oversized blue hoodie with major bed head. 

“Don’t worry. You will get that article done… I can help… I mean it is about me and how wonderful I am right?”

“Of course.” I laughed. “All about you Kogane.”

“I see. I guess we are on last name basis now huh McClain.” 

“I guess so.” 

“I’m going to get ready. They should be here in a bit.” Keith hopped off my bed and left my room. I shut my laptop and put it in my bag with some other things I will need for the next 3 days. It’s time like these that I am so glad I am on a personal vacation, even though I promised I would have an article done by now. 

The tour but pulled up to my house and I hugged my family goodbye as Shiro talked to my dad. My mom hugged Keith tight, she took him in like she was her new child. I think she favored him over me. I chuckled and got on the bus to be greeted by the rest of the band. 

“Soooo… how was Keith?” Acxa taunted.

“We had a nice relaxing time hanging out.” 

“That's all?” 

“Yes.” I glared at her and Ryan chuckled.

“Are you sure that’s our Keith?” He said as Keith walked onto the bus. 

“You’re talking about me aren’t you. McClain and I are just friends.” He stated and sat down on the small couch. That kind of stung a bit but it was because of me that we decided to be just friends for right now. Although I can’t stop thinking about that kiss. It was perfect and it felt right and I just want to do it again. 

“Best friends might I add.” 

“You share one ice cream sundae with someone and your best friends for life.” we laughed at our twisted inside joke. “I hope it’s okay that I leave my car here until we bring you back.”

“It’s fine don’t worry about it. I think my dad enjoys looking at it.” Shiro got on the bus after talking to my parents and Adam started the engine. 

“Okay let’s roll.”

“You’re not cool dad!” Keith shouted. 

“I swear you will go with the luggage underneath the bus. Lance I’m adopting you. You are my new brother.” 

“I’m okay with that. My mom loves Keith, he can stay here.” I sat on the couch next to Keith and pulled out my laptop to work on the article. Everyone went to do their own thing as we headed to New York. 

_____________________________

It felt like a long ride but I ended up falling asleep on Keith’s shoulder the entire drive. I picked my head up and looked up at the pretty boy who was listening to music. He glanced down and smiled and me. I was too sleepy to handle his cuteness. I realized at some point while I slept he put his arm around me to make himself more comfortable to sleep on. 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.” He spoke. “We are here though. Want to help bring in equipment?” I nodded and stood up. 

“Coffee?” I whimpered and he laughed.

“We will get coffee before rehearsal okay?” I nodded again. We got off the bus only to get smirks from everyone who saw us being cuddly. Keith was smiling and blushing slightly but I just pouted and went to go help James get out some equipment. 

“Keith really likes you.” James gave his two cents.

“I’m aware.” 

“Really now?” He was being sarcastic.

“Look I’m not ready for a relationship with him yet.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to push any buttons.” 

“No I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just that… I really like Keith but I don’t know if I can just leave my life behind for him ya know?”

“Did he ask you to come with us?” I nodded. “Dude! Come on. Come with us. You will have a great time.”

“I already told him no. I just can’t leave for that long.”

“Well then you are definitely coming with us next time. I see a difference in Keith. Like he is actually trying to get better, instead of just quitting everything and then going back to bad habits. This is probably the longest he’s gone without sex and alcohol. Unless he did those things with you.”

“No no. I was the only one who got drunk, and we only kissed once.”

“You two kissed!?”

“Shhh don’t tell everyone. That slipped out.” James laughed. 

“Yeah of course.” we finished loading everything inside and Keith came up to me with a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks Kogane.” I chuckled. 

“Are we still on that?” he laughed with me. 

“Let’s start rehearsing soon okay.” Shiro announced to the team. “Lance come here.” I walked over to Shiro who was holding a gift bag. “So since you will be with us for our last couple of shows, I figured I would get you one of these.” He handed me the large black gift bag with purple tissue paper and I just stared at it confused. “Go on open it. It won’t bite.” I slowly pulled out the paper to reveal a fabric like material. It was black and soft. I pulled it out and dropped the remains of the bag on the floor along with my jaw. I was holding a team bomber jacket, and it had my name on it. ‘Lance’ was stitched in purple on the front of the jacket. I turned the jacket around and it had the band logo on it. 

“Sh-Shiro… This is. Oh my god. Thank you.” 

“You are a part of our team now. Which means…” He reached behind him and grabbed a case off of the table. He opened it up to me to reveal a professional camera with different lenses I could use. “I want you to take some photos of the band.” I’ve seen some of your photos Keith sent me and they are really good.”

“You’re joking right? You are actually serious? I can really take photos of the band?” I felt so happy in that moment. Shiro nodded.

“Yupp. We don’t have a photographer and it would be nice to have one for a bit to take great photos. We can pay you, so don’t worry about that.” I nodded furiously. This was honestly so amazing. Aside from writing, I love taking photos and to be able to take pictures of the band is a huge step.

“Thank you Shiro. I am so grateful for this.” I put on the jacket and then took the camera to take some test shots and get used to it. I hugged Shiro before heading over to keith where he was tuning his guitar. He looked up at me and smiled wide.

“Hey handsome! Looking good.” I felt myself blush and took a photo of him. 

“Thanks. Black and purple look good on me.”

“You look good in anything.” 

“Shushhh.” he stuck his tongue out at me and I took another shot of him. 

“You’ll do great taking photos of us. I’m sure of it.” Keith went back to his guitar and I decided to walk around and take photos of the band practicing. 

After the show we all crowded in a restaurant for some well deserved food. I actually had a lot of fun working on the team that I haven’t had in a long time. I was typing some blurbs on my phone for my article when Keith slumped his arm around me.

“Whatchya doin pretty boy?” 

“You’re tipsy.” I spoke without looking up from my phone.

“Pshh. Not really. Just warm.” he giggled. 

“That is called tipsy.” I looked up at his blushed face and innocent smile. He was holding a glass of bubbly and swishing it around as he seemed to ponder what to say next. “How much have you had?”

“Not much… less than usual.” 

“Well that’s a good start.” He smiled wide like a child being praised for doing the bare minimum. 

“Soo, why are you not paying attention to me?”

“I’m just writing a note for my article before I forget.”

“Can I read it?”

“No, not yet. When it’s done you can read it.” He pouted and attempted to cross his arms but he forgot he had a drink in his hand so it spilled on his shirt.

“Damn it.” I chuckled and grabbed a napkin to dab it dry. I felt everyone’s eyes on us as I mothered our tipsy Keith. “You are the cutest.” I shoved the napkin in his mouth. 

“Nope, not gonna work.” He spit it out and pouted again. 

“Oh come on Lance. Look at him. He’s like a lost puppy without your affection.” Acxa mentioned. I rolled my eyes and nibbled on some fries. 

“He can live without it.” I smirked. 

“Alright.” Shiro started. “We have a long ride to Connecticut so everyone get some rest.” We all agreed with him and headed back to the bus. There were enough bunks and a larger full size bed in the back of the bus where usually Zethrid and Ezor slept. The couch was also a small pull out that could fit two people and I just realized how large this bus actually was. I climbed into my bunk and curled up, not realizing how tired I actually was, and I quickly drifted away to sleep.

#### Keith POV

Ugh… My head was throbbing what I woke up. The moving tour bus was making my stomach turn over. I just took a deep breath and thought for a second. We had our last show last night and now we were on our way to drop Lance off at home and get my car to keep at an apartment I own in New York. Although last night I might have drank a little too much. So much for being good about drinking. I climbed out of my bunk and looked around at my sleeping friends but Lance was nowhere to be found. I headed to the front and saw that he was sitting in the passenger seat looking out of the window watching the rain. The clock on the dashboard read 6:17 am. Damn. 

“Hey Keith. How are you feeling?”

“Oh uh. Shiro. I’m okay. I think.” Lance didn’t even turn to me. Did I say something last night? Probably. I’m an idiot. 

“Keith-”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.” Shiro sighed. He knew I was trying. I looked back over at Lance and placed my hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He looked up at me with watery eyes and puffy cheeks. Had he been crying? My heart stung as I looked at this beautiful boy in such intense pain. “Lance.” He quickly stood up and walked towards his bunk. 

“I-I’m fine. Really.” He stammered as he crawled under the covers. I followed him and got in right next to him.

“No You are not. Talk to me.”

“Shh. I just. This is it. I’m really gonna miss you.” He was facing the wall but I could tell he started crying. I just hugged him and comforted him in any way that I could. 

“I wish I could stay. But I can’t and you have your life here, so I don’t want to force you to come with us. Your friends are really nice and they will be here for you. I’ll be back soon.” He just sobbed like the night in the car. “Shiro said you took amazing photos. I can’t wait to see them when you are done editing. And I will definately video chat with you as much as I can.” 

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” 

“I like you.” I smiled at him wide and kissed the back of his head.

“I like you too.” 

#### Lance POV

I think I hugged Keith for like 15 minutes. This day came too quick. My family were enjoying talking to everyone and my mom made breakfast which is such a her thing to do. Luckily I finished my article and just need to edit it, then submit it to Iverson. Maybe Hunk can look it over. Keith and I never finished that song but we got pretty far and we can pick up when he gets back. I will spend these 3 months working and editing photos to distract myself but I do feel the emptiness. I know I’m being dramatic and that Keith will be back pretty soon. 3 months isn’t that long. I think it’s just that I don’t want to start a relationship and then not have that person with me for months. Keith said I can use his car for the time being since mine was not drivable. 

I turned around after watching the bus pull out of my driveway and walked back inside. My family had to take my niece and nephew to a game so no one was home except for Veronica. I slumped on the couch next to her and sighed. 

“Lance please don’t be depressed for the next couple of months. He won’t forget about you.”

“What if he does?”

“Lance. He’s your best friend. He is not going to forget how much you have done for him in such little time.”

“Veronica…”

“Yeah?”

“I love him.” 

“What?” 

“I love him. I’ve gotten to know him for a week and I feel like a disney princess for falling so damn quickly but fuck it. I love him so much.” I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. There was only the noise of Laverne and Shirley playing on the TV now. One of Veronica and I’s favorite old school show, right now though I didn’t want to watch it. 

“Hey… let’s go for a drive.” I looked up and she pulled the keys out that were dangling in my pocket. “I’ll drive.” She didn’t give me a choice, grabbing my arm and pulling me off of the couch. I groaned but I felt too weak to protest so I let her throw me in the passenger seat of Keith’s car. She started the engine and we were off, driving to nowhere. We used to do this all of the time to get away from our loud family. Veronica and I are the closest out of my other siblings. We just get each other better despite our huge age gap. I closed my eyes and felt the tiredness wash over since sleeping hasn’t been an option for me. 

I woke up to Veronica shaking me awake. 

“Come on loser get up.” 

“Hm?” where were we? A parking lot? She pulled me out of the car and put a scarf over my eyes. “Hey! What are you doing?” 

“Shh. Trust me.”

“Is this a game? I don’t like games. Are you trying to murder me? Is it cause mom likes me better.”

“What the fuck Lance no. Just walk.” I followed the best I could. I heard cars and people, there was the sound of sliding doors and beeping. I heard the sound of wheels rolling on the ground like karts were being pulled. Where has she taken me? Target? The mall maybe? After a couple of minutes of walking and bumping into things she stopped me and removed the scarf to reveal... my family?

“What's going on?” 

“You’re an idiot, that’s what.” Rachel stated. 

“Rachel!” My mom warned. “Lance, sweetie, we love you and we want to see you succeed.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Keith offered you a chance to go with him and you turned it down. He really cares about you.” Luis added. My mom stepped in front of me and cupped my cheeks. 

“I know you love him. And he feels the same way. I could tell just by the way you two look at each other.”

“Wait you know I’m-”

“Yes. I’ve always known but I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell us. But this is kind of a circumstance where it needs to be addressed.”

“I still don’t understand.” Veronica handed me an envelope and I opened it to see a plane ticket and my passport. I looked around my area and realized that I was in an airport. 

“Go get your man Lancey Lance.” Rachel giggled and I felt happy tears fall down my cheeks. 

“You guys…” 

“Go, or you will miss your flight.” Marco said as he handed me my carry on. “Bags are already checked and all of your important stuff is packed.” I gave him a big hug and my family joined in. 

#### Keith POV

I sat next to Shiro by the gate and scrolled through my music. I forced Lance to download his covers on my phone so I’ve been listening to them non stop. I already miss him. 

“Cheer up. You will see him soon enough.”

“Not soon enough Shiro. I miss him already. I’ve never felt this way. He makes me want to be a better person.”

“I know.” He smirked.

“What are you smirking for?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” I rolled my eyes and went back to listening to Lance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone frantically looking around. Looking up I saw a tall handsome boy that resembled the guy that I am in love with. It took me a second to realize it was in fact Lance McClain. Was I dreaming? That has to be it. I’m dreaming? Or maybe I took too many drugs. I honestly don’t know. His eyes locked onto mine and I realized that I wasn’t hallucinating. Lance ran towards me and I quickly got up and ran to him. He leaped into my arms and pressed his lips against mine with so much passion that I almost fell back. 

“I am so sorry Keith. I’m an idiot. I love you. I do. I was stupid to not come with you. What was I thinking? Oh my god I can’t believe I almost let you go like this.” He sobbed through tears. 

“It’s okay. I’m so glad you are just here. How did you get here? What happened?” Lance started to giggle.

“Veronica snapped me out of my depression basically and dragged me here.” 

“I’ll have to thank her later.” We laughed and went to go sit down.

“I told you that you would see him soon.” Shrio laughed.

“Wait you knew?” I asked.

“Of course. I gave veronica Lance’s plane ticket and told her that she needed to bring him here no matter what.” Shiro smiled wide, proud that his plan worked out. 

“Keith, I’m sorry I pushed you away… everything felt so unreal honestly. I was so scared that once I was finally happy that it would be taken away from me. I’ve always settled because I’ve been scared of failing, scared of rejection, but what is life without failure? I can’t succeed without making mistakes in life, because if I have no failures than there's nothing to succeed past, ya know?”

“Yeah. I get it. I feel the same. It’s hard to change, and accept change but I’m here for you Lance.” I placed my hand on his. “And now that you are here...when we land do you maybe want to go on a date with me?” 

“I would love to.” He giggled and intertwined our fingers together. 

“Gay!” Zethrid shouted from behind me with Ezor and Acxa chuckling.

“Not your conversation Zeth!” I laughed. “The lesbians are attacking me Shiro.”

“Thats nice.” He smirked as he read the book he brought along. 

“So Lance… you uh, finished that article?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I read it?”

“Are you nervous?”

“I just want to read your amazing writing.” 

“Well you will have to wait until it's posted on the site. But you don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not worried.” I chuckled and he kissed me. This was my happiness and I will do everything to make sure it stays this way. 

#### Lance POV

2 weeks later

“Yeah it is really nice here mom. Keith took me on a really amazing date, it was so romantic. And I have so much information for my blog. Shiro really likes the photos I took of the band too, it’s nice to be part of the team.”

“I am so glad you are enjoying yourself sweetie. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Love you. Bye.” I hung up the phone and crawled onto the bed. Keith was pretending to be asleep so I nudged him. “Keeeeith.”

“Mmm.” 

“Keeeeeeiiiiithhh.”

“Yes?” He muffled into his pillow. I drew small circles on his bare back with my finger. “Mmhm.” I crawled under the blanket and snuggled into his side, burying my face into him. “I love you too.” he rolled over to face me. “You just want attention don’t you?” I nodded and he kissed my forehead. “Not talking huh?” he flipped me on my back and got on top of me. “Am I going to have to make you talk.” I couldn’t help but chuckle. He can go from sleepy to sexy in a matter of seconds. Keith’s phone buzzed from the night stand and he picked it up. “Hey Shiro… now? Ugh… fine… no!... maybe… shut up.” He hung up. “Come on, we have to go to the venue and do a sound check.” 

“Ugh. Fine.”

“He speaks!” Keith kissed me and got out of bed as I admired his body. “Are you coming?”

“Oh, yeah I am.” I answered as I crawled out of the bed and put pants on. Keith got dressed as well and we headed down to the venue to meet up with the others. Shiro came up to me with a case.

“We got some new lenses for the camera you’ve been using. Why don’t you try them out?”

“Okay, thanks Shiro. This will help make some cool photos. Can we work with more colored lights? I think we can get a cool shot for the album cover.”

“Yeah. that’s a great idea. Have you and Keith been working on lyrics.” 

“Yeah but we get… distracted.” I looked away and blushed as Shiro smirked.

“Don’t get too distracted.” I laughed and walked over to the band doing their sound check. I filmed a couple of clips and got some nice shots to work with for the site. I then took notes on what my next blog post is going to be about. ‘Tips on Dating a Rockstar’ or maybe ‘Life dating a rockstar?’ people really liked the article I wrote about Keith and his band. How his life is really like and how he feels. People saw a new light in him and the Blades of Marmora got an instant boost of fans. 

#### Keith POV

3 Months later

We’ve been back home from tour for a little bit now. I’ve never been so in love and happy before in my life. I have strong feelings for life and this night has to go perfect. But I’m rushing things, I know that I am rushing things. I sighed and walked into the living room of my NYC apartment. Lance was sitting on the couch with his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. I didn’t realize how much he loved to read. I keep buying him books and he just finishes them like it's nothing. 

“Is that the new one? You’re already halfway done with it.”

“Yeah, It’s so good.” He smiled as he continued to read. I kissed his head and cuddled next to him. 

“Do you wanna go to dinner? Your family is in town, remember.” 

“Yeah that sounds good. Want me to make reservations?” 

“No that’s fine I’ll do it.” I already made reservations. “Are you happy to be home?”

“Oh yeah. I loved Europe though. It was so beautiful. But it is good to be back home.” I felt my face get hot. Home? This is my apartment. Does he really think being home is with me? Or maybe just in America in general. Lance put his book down and turned towards me. 

“I love you Keith but you are acting so weird.” 

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. What's going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just happy you’re here. With me. Go get ready for dinner.” Lance rolled his eyes and left to go into our room to change. I quickly sent a text to his family that we will be on our way to the restaurant soon. Veronica gave me a quick good luck and I felt the nerves creep up again. I can’t believe I’m doing this in front of our families. Shiro is more excited than I am. 

Lance walked out of the room looking handsome as always. I held out my hand and we walked down to the street. It was only a couple of blocks away but seeing Lance’s gaze upon the city's nightlife never fails to amuse me. He fell incredibly in love with the city. When we got to the restaurant the hostess sat us down at a long table filled with familiar faces. Lance’s large family and my small family were having a conversation amongst themselves. Him mom looked toward us and smiled softly. 

“Hello dearies.” she got up to give us both a kiss.

“Hi Mrs. McClain.”

“Please, call me Kathy. Or mom if you would like.” She giggled.

“Mom!” Lance shouted in embarrassment. We took our seats at the head of the table and ordered some food. It’s still hard seeing everyone drinking wine and champagne but I’ve been sober for about 3 months now. It’s the longest I’ve been sober which is pretty impressive for me. 

The night was going so great and towards the end of dessert my heart started racing. It’s now or never. I have to do this here and now. I looked down the table at Shiro and he gave me a reassuring look. I than looked over at Lance and nudged his arm to get his attention. 

“What is it? You look like you are having an anxiety attack?” he lifted his hand up to push my bangs behind my ear. The table got quiet as they stared at us with huge smiles across their faces. 

“I just… You know I love you right?”

“Yeah?”

“And I want to love you forever.”

“... Keith…”

“You helped me see that there is so much more to life than just fame and that I am more happy doing what I love when I’m just being me. You make me want to be a better person and I just want to express all of the love that I have for you.” I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the small blue box from my pocket. I pushed my chair out and got on one knee. “I wanted to do this with the people we love. To share this moment.” I could see that Lance was sobbing. “I know it’s been such a short time together but I feel like I have known you my whole life, so,.... Lance, will you marry me?” I stared into Lance’s sobbing eyes. They were full of hope and happiness. He started nodding furiously.

“Yes. absolutely yes.” I put the ring on his finger and hugged him so tight. Our families were cheering us on as we had our moment. Our moment. Him and I together for the rest of our lives.


End file.
